


Sunshine for Everyone

by Paxton



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxton/pseuds/Paxton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy all around fluffy Roadtrip AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Plans

After school had ended, Max decided that staying at Chloe's for the summer wasn't a half bad idea. She would get to see Chloe everyday, and still be in the small town of Arcadia Bay. She would still be able to say hello to all of her other classmates, and she kind of liked that factor. 

She would thank Joyce over and over again for giving her a home for the summer, and Joyce would shrug it off with a laugh. She would just tell Max it was like the old days where she would spend the night all the time, and that she loved hearing the sounds of giggling back in her house. 

Chloe had actually gotten a job being a waitress at the Two Whales, which still shocked Max. She wasn't used to seeing Chloe be nice to people, but oddly enough it could happen. Joyce was happy with having her daughter in her sight at all times, and Chloe building up money in a piggy bank in her room, that was actually a jar. 

“Max!” Chloe busts into her own room, panting and looking at Max, “Max I have a plan for the rest of this summer, alright?” 

“Are you okay?” Max laughs a little, putting down her book and raising one of her eyebrows. 

“I think I finally saved up enough money!” Chloe grabs the jar with a happy look on her face, jumping up around, “Max, we should go on a road trip! Come on, get away from this small town for a little while.” 

“So this is what you've been set on doing?” Max slips out of bed, “Taking a road trip?” 

“Yes!” Chloe nods her head, running over and putting her hands on Max's shoulders, “Going on a road trip with you! Come on, please Max?” 

“Does your mother know about this one?” Max puts her hand on her hip, “At least knows that you're not going to be working for a little while?” 

“Yep!” Chloe starts jumping around again. Max lets out a giggle looking at Chloe so happy, hoping on her feet like a little kid. It was actually pretty damn cute to see her that way, reminded Max of how they were years before. 

“Well, when are we leaving?” Max crosses her arms, “Should I start packing things?” 

“Tomorrow at some point?” Chloe taps her chin, “Probably sometime in the afternoon, so we can get a start before dark. That sound good?” 

Max laughs, turning on her heels nodding her head, “Yeah, but you're letting me pack things, alright? We don't need to forget things you know.” 

Chloe runs over and wraps Max into a hug, pulling her close to her chest, “Yes!” 

Max laughs, wrapping her arms around and Chloe and hugging her tight, “Alright, I'm going to start packing clothing tonight, and you are as well. And damn it, you better back more than just one pair of everything.” 

“When did you become my mother?” Chloe walks over to the closet, pulling suitcases out, “Alright, let's get this show on the road.” 

“You're really dedicated to this, huh?” Max shakes her head, “I guess it will be fun.” 

“That's more of the spirit Max.” Chloe laughs, opening dresser doors and grabbing pairs of clothing, shoving it in the suitcase, smiling a little. 

Max packs a little more neat, folding clothing before putting it in the suitcase. She doesn't feel nervous, in fact she feels great. It was a nice image being able to spend time with Chloe somewhere out of town. They never did take any of the trips they said they would when they were little. It was no wonder Chloe was acting like this. 

“You have any idea where we're going?” Max zips up the bag, sitting cross-legged on the bed and looking over at Chloe, who's shoving shirts into her bag, and random pairs of whatever she can find. 

“No idea, but I feel like that's the best part of it.” Chloe shrugs her shoulders, “But that's alright, I have my best friend with me.” 

“We have to pick up a map, because we are not getting lost.” Max sighs, “And phones can cut out at random points, so we can't really rely on our cellphones.” 

Chloe looks over at Max and smiles, “I knew at some point you would be in on this.” 

“Well, I mean if you really wanna do it, we should at least plan well,” Max grabs a ponytail holder, shoving her short brown hair into a tiny ponytail, “Remember we also need gas, and we have no idea how random the gas stations are going to be alright? We don't need to be stuck on the road.” 

Chloe looks over at Max and smiles wide, nodding her head, “Alright then, we'll stop at a store on our way out.” 

Max lays down, putting her hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling, “Seems like just yesterday we were pretending that your couch was a ship.” 

“We loved playing pirates, didn't we?” Chloe lays her head on Max's lap, “I remember you would always pretend that it it got a hole in it, and I would have to save you.” 

“Remember that time that I pretended to push you over-board?” Max starts laughing while her brain wanders off into the past, “I was sure nothing could tear us apart.” 

“And look.” Chloe reaches up and pokes Max's nose, “We're not apart. We're going to be on the road for awhile, that's pretty damn cool, isn't it?” 

“I have to say that it is.” Max scoots down and lays her head on the pillow, “Get on your side of the bed, idiot.” 

“Sassy Max.” Chloe stands up, letting her jeans leave her legs and turning off the light in her room. 

“Yeah, well I don't like you hogging up all my damn space.” Max scoffs playfully. That was sort of a lie. She actually liked knowing Chloe was right next to her. “Alright Max, that just sounded creepy.” 

Chloe crawls into the bed, stretching out and pulling the covers over the both of them. Max looks off into space for a little while, her life playing like a music video in her head. This road trip was all of what she could do to pay back the days that she ditched her best friend. Thinking of how happy Chloe would be was the best part of it. Max could watch Chloe smile all day long if she could.

“Damn it Max, stop being so damn creepy.” Max hisses to herself in her head, but it was true. Max had a full vision of Chloe smiling and looking at the road as she was driving. This happy thought made her fall asleep in nearly no time at all. 

 

Max's eyes flutter open to the bright light pouring into Chloe's room. She rubs her eyes and pulls the covers off of herself, rubbing her eyes. 

“Morning Super-Max.” Max's head turns to Chloe standing there, a white tank top and a black pair of skinny jeans. Her bed head is covered by her black beanie, and of course the bullet necklace was hanging perfectly off her neck. She had obviously been up for a little while now. 

“Were you just standing there?” Max pulls herself up on her feet, rubbing her eyes and heading to the door, “Because that's kind of strange there, Chlo.” 

“I was waiting for you to get up, duh.” Chloe sits down at her desk, working on something on her laptop. Max just brushes it off and heads for the bathroom, the daily routine going on. Use the bathroom, brush her teeth, comb her hair, and splash cold water on her face. 

“Chloe, I'm taking a shower, alright?” Max walks into the bedroom, “Wait, what's going to happen with showering? Are we going to be able to shower? Please tell me we'll be able to shower.” 

“I know truck stops have showers.” Chloe turns around, “And I think if you can share a shower with a bunch of other girls, you can use a truck stop shower.” 

Max takes in a deep breath, “I guess so. I just don't wanna be dirty. I don't like that feeling.” 

Chloe nods her head, “I don't really think anyone likes to be dirty Max, anyways take your damn shower.” 

“You can stop bossing me around.” Max walks over and flicks Chloe on the back of her head. Chloe grumbles out some words, giving Max the finger and getting back to whatever she was doing. 

Max grabs the clothing she had put out the night before and makes her way back to the bathroom where she locks the door. She gets the shower to about as hot as she can stand it and starts letting her clothing hit the floor. 

She likes the way the hot water flows off her shoulders, she was going to miss that factor. She was going to miss the house as a whole. Even if it was only for a couple months, she was going to miss how much this house actually felt like a home to her. 

“Showers make you think to much Max.” Max says out loud this time, grabbing the shampoo and starting to run it through her hair, “But I am going to kind of miss it here, that's for sure. I haven't really been anywhere else but here and my other home.” 

Other home, that was a funny phrase, even though it was true. Max had always felt at home with the Price's. 

She finally rinses everything out, and starts making her shower a little quicker. She did know how badly that Chloe wanted to get on this trip. Max doesn't even think to shave before she hops out of the shower and get into her new pair of clothing. 

“Alright Price.” Max steps into Chloe's room, the towel still over her head, “How many blankets do you have? Because we're gonna need them.” 

“We can take the one from the bed.” Chloe stands up, gathering the huge blanket up and rolling it up, “And I think my mother has a few spares somewhere around the house, I'll talk to her about it.” 

“You do that.” Max grabs some paper and a pen from Chloe's desk and starts writing down things on it, “We're going to girly stuff like pads, and also travel sized bottles stuff like body wash, alright.” 

“We have pads in the bathroom, Max.” Chloe stands up, putting the rolled up blanket at the end of her bed, “I agree with the body wash and stuff though.” 

“Alright, alright.” Max sits down in the chair that Chloe was just sitting in and frantically starts making the small list of things they needed. Chloe started moving things down stairs, so they could eventually be shoved into the rusty truck that she had. 

Max writes down that they need a map, a couple small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and a small first aide kit. She really didn't need someone to get hurt, and possibly not having anything to do about it. 

She finally gets the small note done in her quick sloppy writing and folds up the paper, shoving it into her pocket.

“Alright.” Chloe stands at the doorway, “We have everything, correct?” 

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure we do.” Max looks around the room, checking over and over if there was something that she was missing, when suddenly it strikes her, “Oh, wait.” 

She quickly runs over, grabbing the camera that's beside the bed, “I want this to be something we remember.” 

“Great idea Max.” Chloe claps her hands together like a child, turning around and heading down the stairs. Max only lets out a small laugh that is a puff of air through her nostrils, grabbing her back that had a computer in it and putting her camera along with it. 

“It sure is going to be strange not having you two around.” Joyce meets them both at the door, pulling them into a hug, “You better have plenty of pictures when you get back, you got it, Max?” 

“For sure.” Max gives a thumb up, “You know me, can't go a day without my camera.” 

“And you, don't be getting into any trouble, alright?” Joyce looks over at Chloe, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “Please be careful.” 

“I know.” Chloe actually takes in the hug that her mother is giving her. Max knew why Joyce was so scared. It was only years before that William had died on the road. 

“Alright, well I see you two in a couple months.” Joyce gives them another hug, watching them make their way to Chloe's truck. 

Max doesn't know how she feels about the “I'll see you in a couple months.” But she's willing to go with it with Chloe. She had a habit of keeping Chloe on track, and that's really what needed to happen right now. 

“You actually put a tarp over the back of your truck.” Max claps her hands together, “Smart move Chloe.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Chloe gets into the truck fitting herself at the steering wheel and looking over at her, “You brought the CD's, right?” 

“They never leave my bag.” Max pats the gray bag that never left her side, “Alright, let's get this show..on the road.” 

“Did you just make a pun out of a saying?” Chloe looks over a little confused. 

“Just drive.” Max leans herself on the window, “Lets go sail the seven seas.” 

“Arrr matey.” Chloe starts the truck, the engine kicking Max's brain into a different thinking mode. 

She's ready to take things head on all of a sudden, a free feeling running through her. With her best friend she was unstoppable.


	2. Just Getting Started

After their trip around the store, Chloe and Max finally had maps and drinks shoved into their hands as they walk up to the front desk. 

“I am never letting you buy anything by yourself.” Max lets off a giggle as they set everything down, letting it go through, “You would be broke without me.” 

“Oh come on, I could so do this on my own.” Chloe scoffs, grabbing her wallet, “But, I wouldn't want to because you happen to be my best friend.”

“Uh-huh.” Max rolls her eyes and grabs the bags as Chloe pays. Max takes in a moment to smile how at how happy she seemed for once. That seemed to be a new theme with Max, letting herself wonder off into a thinking space where it was only Chloe. 

“Come on Max.” Chloe reaches out and grabs Max's wrist, which oddly turns into hand holding as they walk out of the store. Well, something more like running because Chloe wanted to get into the truck really fast. 

“Alright, well, what do we want to listen to first?” Max puts her computer bag in her lap, pulling out the binder of CD's, putting it on her lap and skimming through it. 

“How about one of the mixes, I'm not really in the mood for anything in particular.” Chloe starts up the car, turning out of the parking lot swiftly. Max smirks and pushes one of the many mixes she's made into the CD, listening to the old truck read the CD. 

American Idiot blares through the speakers, and Chloe starts singing it under her breath, bobbing her head up and down to the music. Her blue hair bobs with her head, and her fingers tap the steering wheel along with the beat. Max grabs her camera and points it over at Chloe, snapping a picture quickly. 

“Hey!” Chloe jumps a little at the flash of a light, “You have to tell me before you start taking pictures of me.”

“Oh come on, it's a really good shot.” Max watches the photo develop, smiling at the happy Chloe listening to music. Chloe always did look happier when she was in to her music. 

“Oh god, here you are talking about how fucking happy Chloe is.” Max thinks, looking down at the photo and putting it into a diary she had brought along with her for the ride. 

“You and your hipster shit.” Chloe shakes her head, “You know me, more of a punk rock type of girl, I think.” 

“Oh no, your punk rock t-shirts doesn't give anything off does it?” Max lets out a giggle, leaning on the window and looking out of it. 

“And the camera hanging off your hand at all times, doesn't make you a hipster or anything, does it?” Chloe jokes, looking at the road a head of her, “You should really take a pictures of the scenery Max, it's actually beautiful.” 

“Maybe you've got a good eye there Chlo.” Max takes a picture, putting the picture into the diary again and just sitting back and listening to the punk music coming out from the speakers. Max isn't huge into heavy rock stuff, she more liked listening to the strum of an acoustic guitar herself, but this punk stuff wasn't half bad. 

“It's just us Max!” Chloe laughs, a smile crawling across her face, “We've been waiting to do this for years, isn't this amazing?” 

“I've always wanted an adventure.” Max rolls down the window and sticks her hand out the window, feeling the breeze escape through every space in her hand, “And there's no one better to do it with rather than you.” 

“You sure, you have you nerd Warren don't you?” Chloe jokes, turning down the music a little. 

“Warren is cool, and a little obvious with being into me,” Max leans her head side to side, “And I mean, I think he's adorable and all. But for some reason I can't see actually being with him.” 

“He just got hella friendzoned.” Chloe pulls into a gas station, “Go use the bathroom, I'm gonna pump the truck a little bit.” 

Max pushes the truck open and walks into the gas station, walking into the bathroom and looking in the mirror. She didn't really have to use the bathroom that much, but knew they would be able to go to the bathroom until they had gotten to a truck stop, and who knew where that was going to be. 

As she washes her hands, her phone lets off a huge “ding”, which would probably be a message from either Kate or Warren. Most likely Warren. 

Warren: Hey, was wondering if you had any time to go out for a little while? 

Max lets off a sigh and closes her phone, she doesn't really know how to respond. She should just tell him she's going on a roadtrip with her best friend, that would be better than just sitting there and pretending like she never saw it. 

“Max, you okay in here?” Chloe steps in, walking into the bathroom. Max rolls her eyes as she grabs her phone back in her hands and starts texting Warren back. 

Max: Kinda doing something with Chloe... for the rest of the summer. Sorry. 

“Ooo, who's Maxie texting?” Chloe is at the perfect height to directly over Max's shoulder with no problem, “Just Warren boy?” 

“Yeah, he obviously wanted to take me out for a date.” Max shrugs her shoulders, stuffing her phone deep into her pockets, “Which, I casually rejected, as usual I suppose.” 

Chloe lets out a small laugh which is a puff of air out of her nose and shrugs her shoulders, “He's just an unlucky boy, but whoever has your eye caught is probably hella lucky.” 

Max lets out a sigh, rolling her eyes as they both exit the bathroom, “I don't really have my eyes on anyone.” 

“There has to be something holding you back from Warren.” Chloe throws her arm over Max's shoulders, “Maybe it has something to do with that day that I dared you to kiss me, and you actually did.” 

“Chloe, just pay for the gas.” Max scoffs, pushing Chloe's arm off of her and heading for the truck. She lays back in the seat, looking off into the sky. 

“I mean it could have something to do with that night.” Max mumbles to herself. It seemed as if everything was about Chloe when she had gotten back to her home town. All she wanted to see Chloe happy rather then herself, and she wasn't that interested in Warren. She wasn't interested in anyone else, it had all been about the blue haired punk, “It's fine Max, it's only because you're her best friend. That has to be the reason.” 

“Max, are you talking to yourself again?” Chloe hops into the truck, starting it up, “I saw your mouth moving, what'cha thinkin about?” 

“Nothing to out of the ordinary.” Max lies, throwing her hands behind her head, putting her feet up on the dash. 

“Goodness.” Chloe's eyes roam up and down Max's body, nodding her head, “I've taught you well.” 

Max clicks her seat belt on, and turns up the music, a rap song coming out of the speakers. Chloe starts laughing, “Did you really put 'Trap Queen' on here?” 

“I like it, alright?” Max shoots a glance over at her, “It has a catchy tune to it.” 

“Oh god Max, here I thought your hipster bullshit was strange.” Chloe starts turning out of the parking lot, “What did I become friends with? A frat-girl?” 

“I could start playing my other stuff if you really wanted me to.” Max jokes, looking over at Chloe who jokingfully shakes her head in a dramatic way.

Max starts casually singing under her breath, and Chloe starts cracking up as she drives on the road. Max takes in a deep breath and play hits Chloe, “Stop that!” 

“I'm sorry.” Chloe would throw her hands up in air if she wasn't driving, and she's losing her shit when it comes to laughing, “I never would have thought you out of all people would be into this shit, alright?” 

Max leans forward and turns on the next song, which is “Favorite Record” by Fall Out Boy, and Chloe props up, “Now, this is some good shit right here.” 

“And I confessed, confessed to you. Riding shot gun , the purple skies. And we danced, we danced with windows down.” Both Max and Chloe sing along and lean their head side to side. 

“You were the song stuck in my head, Every song that I’ve ever loved, Played again and again and again” They both belt out, Max making hand movements to it that give Chloe a good laugh as she drives. 

“We're fucking dorks.” Chloe chuckles, leaning forward on her steering wheel, “Than again, I guess that's why I brought my best friend, huh?” 

“Probably.” Max admits, nodding her head. They both have smiles stuck on their faces as they enter roads that aren't as nice as the one in their towns. Not that Arcadia Bay was anything fancy, but the roads were almost dirt as they drove over them. Belting out lyrics to songs, letting the wind flow through the truck most of the time as they drove. 

“Hey Chloe, do you think we could stop to eat somewhere somewhere when we get to another town?” Max yells over the music, “Please? I'm begging you, I'm starving!” 

“You got it Max, it's not a problem.” Chloe responds, refusing to turn down the music, “You're the map reader, do your cool little thing where you read it.” 

“Asshole.” Max mumbles, unraveling the map and looking at it, “It looks like their should be something in about twenty miles. So it'll be a little while, but I can wait.” 

Max reaches over and grabs Chloe's beanie off her head, putting it on her own, “I'll just wear this until we stop.” 

“Max! Give that back!” Chloe reaches out one arm to grab, but fails, “Ugh, you little shit be glad I like you.” 

Max sticks her tongue out as she leans her head against the window, looking at all the new scenery flying by her. The beanie is warm on the top of her head, so she gets the idea to grab her camera, taking a selfie. 

“You did not just take a selfie in my hat.” Chloe shakes her head, “Even I don't take selfies in that thing, and I love it to death.”

“I look cute, what can I say?” Max waits for the photo to develop, smiling at it. 

She had to admit, she did look hella cute in Chloe's beanie.


End file.
